1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with an improved viewing angle property.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices, e.g., a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting diode display device, include a plurality of pairs of electrodes generating an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. For example, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
In general, the OLED display is capable of expressing colors by recombining electrons and holes injected from an anode and a cathode in a light emitting unit. For example, the OLED display may have a multi-layer laminated structure where a light emitting layer is interposed between a pixel electrode serving as the anode and a facing electrode serving as the cathode. Sub pixels of red, green, and blue pixels may be arranged in a unit pixel of such an OLED display, and a desired color can be expressed by combining colors of the three sub pixels. That is, each sub-pixel has a structure where a light emitting layer configured to emit light having one of red, green, and blue colors is interposed between two electrodes, and the lights of the three colors are properly combined to express a color of the unit pixel.